The present invention relates to a device that allows the longitudinal adjustment of a pelmet corresponding to the width of a window or other object. The pelmet according to the invention includes a central element and two end parts.
It is already known that pelmets are commonly used support structures for curtains, from an aesthetic and functional point of view, but that they require for their installation, the skill of specialized people for tailoring the dimensional attributes of the pelmet to its chosen placement.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a pelmet with a simple and functional adjusting means so as to allow the mounting of the pelmet in different placements according to the wishes of the users and without the assistance of specialized persons.